


【all耀】王子的难题（上）

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu
Relationships: China/North Italy (Hetalia), China/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 29





	【all耀】王子的难题（上）

※本章新丝路组。伊双×耀

※女装攻预警

※三人预警

※单纯一时爽产物，请不要深究角色心理和剧情逻辑

当王耀从他的更衣室里走出来的时候，整个戏剧社的空气几乎都凝结了一瞬。

白色长袖上衣在腰际被金色的腰带收紧，显出姣好的腰身。腰带一侧还固定着一把西式佩剑。他的肩上系着深红色的披风，肩头还有着与腰带同色的金色肩饰。深蓝色的紧身长裤和黑色的长筒靴紧紧地包裹着他看似纤细却紧实的大腿和小腿肚，勾勒出弧度恰到好处的腿部线条。

有着白绒球装饰的褐色的大帽檐下，露出一张漂亮得性别莫辨的脸，白嫩而柔软的脸颊，浅金色的眼瞳中仿佛被滴入了融化了的星辰。

“怎么了？”王耀摸了摸帽子的大帽檐，“不合适吗？”

“不，”社长弗朗西斯只觉得在看到王耀走出来的那一刻眼前一亮，“是太合适了！我都不知道该用什么样的语言来称赞！”

王耀难得穿这样英气的服装，他并不宽厚的、纤细却不孱弱的身板与漂亮的面容，散发出一种难以形容的独特魅力气息。

王耀闻言恰到好处地笑了一下，微微弯起了唇角：“这应该是道具组的功劳，这套衣服比我想的可要英俊太多了。”

今天是戏剧社在学园祭之前的最后一次彩排，为了避免服化道方面在正式演出时出现纰漏，所以这一次的彩排会穿上演出服，也是最正式的一次彩排。

王耀环视了一圈，却没有找到与他搭戏的“女主演”。

“费里和罗维诺呢？”他问道。

“他们还在更衣室。”弗朗西斯回答了他，“这是他们第一次尝试反串角色，大概第一次穿公主的裙子，需要做一些心理建设才能出来吧。”

戏剧社这一次可是为了在学园祭一鸣惊人下足了血本，让戏剧社一贯演王子角色的台柱反串 了公主，还依据双子的情况专门找人写了双公主的剧本。瓦尔加斯兄弟也不是没有对这个事情提出过抗议——虽然他们微弱的抗议声在社团团员们的“万众期待”中——尤其是王耀的——很快消失了声音。

“我去看看他们的情况。”王耀打了个招呼就朝着瓦尔加斯兄弟的更衣室走去。

他轻轻地扣了扣门：“是我，王耀。我可以进来吗？”

“不要！”里面立刻穿出了费里西安诺有些委委屈屈的声音，“我不想让小耀看着我穿这个裙子的样子……我真的不适合反串……”

“明明小耀才更适合穿这个的！”跟着响起的是罗维诺的声音。

“我不能进来吗？我以为你们会想看我换了王子衣服的样子呢。”王耀从善如流地换了对策。

里面沉默了一阵，他听到里面小声嘟嘟囔囔的声音。似乎是意大利双胞胎兄弟在讨论着什么。

王耀觉得有一点好笑：“不能进来的话我就走了哦。”

更衣室的门立刻被悄悄地打开了一条缝。

王耀一推开门，就忍不住笑了起来。

尽管瓦尔加斯兄弟的身材并非高大魁梧的类型，但是对泡泡袖和收腰蓬蓬裙的公主服饰而言还是过于结识了一些，再搭上金色大波浪的假发，实在是令人忍俊不禁。

配上意大利少年那张英俊的脸，不得不说有些暴殄天物之感。

“都是小耀提议的反串的错！”罗维诺在王耀克制不住的笑中有些羞恼地摘下了假发。

“不不不！”王耀一边竭力收起自己的笑意，一边夸赞道，“虽然不是那么合适，但还是很可爱的！”

罗维诺毫不留情地戳破他的谎言：“这话听起来还真是毫无可信度。”

“相比而言，”费里西安诺反倒是上上下下地打量起了王耀的穿着，“小耀这一身也帅的太过分了吧！”

王耀毫无歉意地道了歉：“那还真是对不起了。”脸上因为看到双生子公主裙打扮而升起的笑意还未完全散去。直到罗维诺一把抓住了他的左手手腕。

“就这样放任你嘲笑我们，也太便宜你了吧。”

“……不，我是真的觉得很可爱。”王耀努力抑制自己脸上的笑容，“真心的。”

他的右手手腕在这个时候被费里西安诺按住了：“可我觉得小耀今天更可爱呢。”

仿佛意识到了什么，王耀停顿了一下，然后就听到罗维诺贴在他的耳边说道：

“看我们反串，总要付出点代价吧。”

罗维诺的另一只手已经摸上了他的大腿内侧，隔着紧身裤，温热的手指触感鲜明。

“……这里可是更衣室，而且一会儿就要排练了……”

“没关系的。”费里西安诺抓着他的右手，放在自己的嘴边亲吻他的白皙纤长的手指，眼睛亮亮地望着他，“快一点结束就好了。”

王耀犹豫着迟疑了一下。

他迟疑的功夫，已经被意大利兄弟眼疾手快地解开了腰带。

金色的腰带连着上面的佩剑跌落在地上发出“叮当”一声响。

“对了，这一次的剧本不是讲了一个王子辨别真假公主的故事吗？”罗维诺忽然这样说道。

“啊……”费里西安诺望向自己的哥哥，似乎是立刻心领神会了。

只有完全不明所以的王耀有些茫然。

直到他被意大利兄弟一人抓着一只胳膊拉到了更衣室的椅子旁，被按着坐在椅子上。

“你们这是要干什么？”

没有人回答王耀。他小幅度的挣扎也被强行镇压了。

在费里西安诺站到他的身后，将他的双手背过椅子时，罗维诺在他的跟前解开并抽出了他的领带，随后用领带绑住了他被固定在椅背后面的双手手腕。

大帽子被嫌弃碍事地扔到了地上。

“这是干什么？”王耀的双手被牢牢地固定在了椅子背后，他的挣扎只是让椅子轻微地晃动了起来。

“不要乱动哦。”费里西安诺安抚一般地亲吻了一下王耀的嘴唇，“椅子要是翻倒的话小耀可是会摔疼的呢。”

两兄弟接着分别解开自己裙上的腰带，一人一边将王耀的脚踝和椅子腿绑在了一起，让他无法并拢自己的双腿。

“还需要一块布……”罗维诺似乎是在自言自语。

而费里西安诺则翻起了两兄弟刚刚换下的校服，从中抽出了一条校服领带：“用这个吧，哥哥。”

那条领带很快遮在了王耀的眼睛上。

眼前一片漆黑、什么都看不到的处境让王耀有些不安地小幅度挣扎了起来。

他感觉到有人解开了他的上衣衣领，试图脱下他的上衣。

“哥哥，还是小心一点，别把道具服弄坏了，下周还要登台演出呢。”是费里西安诺。

“我知道！但是这个衣服好难脱啊！”

有另一双手加入了。他的上衣很快被大敞了开来。他的胸膛一时觉得一阵凉意。他接着被猝不及防地捏了一下乳尖，让他忍不住呼吸重了一下。

另一侧的乳尖也被人捏弄了起来。

“都立起来了呢。”费里西安诺的声音在他的耳畔响起，“看来蒙着眼睛会让小耀更有感觉呢。”

“你们到底想玩什么把戏？”失去了视觉让王耀隐隐感到不安。

“这次的剧本不是王子辨别真假公主的故事吗？”

“……所以？”

“小耀也来辨别一下我们吧。”

辨别？

可是他们虽然是双生子，长相和声音尽管十分相似，但是在相处之后却还是可以轻易辨别开来的，他现在已经完全不会弄混他们了……

王耀隐隐约约明白了他们的意图，企图阻止他们：“这可是在更衣间……”

“没关系，我有好好地锁上门的。”费里西安诺一边在他耳边说着，一边亲吻吮吸他的耳垂。

他的另一侧脸颊也被什么温热湿润的东西触碰了。

两人都从他的耳朵和侧脸，慢慢地亲吻舔舐下来，从他的侧颈到锁骨。

接着有人吮吸住了他的乳尖，先是用力舔弄了几下，又轻轻地用牙齿碾磨。在松开口后，又舔弄起他的乳晕。另一侧的乳头则被手指揉搓、挤弄着。

王耀的手脚都被束缚着，他喘息着，试图向后躲开，但他双手就被束缚在椅背上，只换得背部隔着薄薄的上衣摩擦着柔软的暗红色披风。紧贴着椅背无路可退的身体轻微地颤栗。

这时又有什么触碰在了他光裸着的腹部，继而他意识到是两兄弟中的另一人在用湿热的舌头一下一下用力地舔舐着他的紧实而平坦的小腹，王耀的小腹难以抑制地抽动了起来。他能感觉到那人的手抚弄上了他的大腿，隔着紧紧包裹着他的大腿的紧身裤，在靠近大腿根部的地方小幅度地来回摩挲。

王耀听见自己变得沉重的喘息声，脱去了上衣的身体不受控制地热了起来。

他的性器不受控制的慢慢抬起了头。他知道正在舔弄他身体的两兄弟肯定注意到了，因为这在紧身裤下显得格外的明显。果不其然，立刻有人解开了他的裤带，拉下了他的长裤。

“这个姿势不方便进入……”

他听到两兄弟毫不避忌地当着他的面商量着。

两人分别解开原本和椅子脚绑在一起的脚踝，一人握住一边的脚踝，将王耀的双腿大剌剌地掰开，又曲起膝盖摆弄成M型。

“要把长靴脱了吗？”

“我觉得穿着长靴才比较王子。”

“好巧，我也这样觉得。”

两人一边自顾自的说着，一边同时将王耀的脚踝分别再一次绑在椅子的扶手上。这一次的姿势使王耀不再能紧贴着椅背，而是只能微微仰躺，大腿完全张开，光裸的屁股也微微抬起，只一点挨着椅面最前面的边缘，不能再坐在椅面上。

王耀哪怕被蒙着眼睛，也能知道自己此时此刻双腿大张微微仰躺在椅子上的姿势有多淫荡，他的性器和后穴毫无保留地被展现在两人眼前。

“那这样说来，王子是不是也不能没有佩剑？”

“我想是的。”

王耀继而感觉到有什么冰凉的东西触到了自己的腰部，那冰凉而细长的东西环住了他的腰身之后被扣紧了——是最开始就被解下来的连着佩剑的腰带，此刻就环在他被舔舐的湿漉漉的赤裸着的腰身上。

“你去找找润滑剂之前放在哪里了。”

“好的，哥哥。”

他听到一点翻动东西的轻微动静。

费里西安诺的声音很快再一次响起：“找到了，哥哥。我还找到了之前没用到的玩具。”

王耀心头立刻升起一阵不太好的预感。

他紧接着便听到了罗维诺的声音：“拿过来看看。”

虽然有了心理准备，但当冰凉的液体淋在他的后穴上时，他还是不由自主地轻轻瑟缩了一下。

润滑液也同时弄脏了他微微挺起的性器根部，顺着他的臀缝缓缓地下淌，滴落在尾端被他压在身下的披风上。

王耀忍不住扭动了一下腰身挣扎了一下：“别……这样会弄脏披风的……”

“一会儿擦干净就好了。”他听见费里西安诺这样说道。

“不……”王耀有些抗拒地晃动着自己的身体挣扎了起来。

要是留下了什么痕迹，这可就说不清了……

但是他很快被两兄弟强行按住了腰身。

有手指在他被淋了润滑液的穴口轻轻地揉搓。待感觉穴口开始微微张开后，手指慢慢地探进了穴口，食指和中指慢慢地顶进去的时候，大拇指依旧轻柔地在穴口打着转，引得他的后穴不由自主地收缩起来。

王耀忍不住发出轻微的喘息声。在这个时候，两兄弟中的另一人凑过来，亲吻他的嘴唇，有些强势地用舌头打开他的牙关，探入他的口中搅弄他的舌津。有些他来不及吞咽下去的津液顺着他的唇边滑落，缓缓滑落到下巴尖，又有些冰凉地滴落在他光裸的胸膛。

伴随着这个深吻，出入他后穴的手指沾了润滑剂进出的越来越顺畅，时不时地抠弄着内壁，换来后穴敏感地收缩咬紧。

忽然，手指从他的后穴抽离了。有什么冰凉的圆形东西抵在了他的穴口，似乎是准备塞入他的后穴里。

王耀敏感地瑟缩了一下穴口，竭力别过脸去从那个吻重脱离出来，被牢牢束缚在椅子上的身体也挣扎着晃动了起来：“那是什么东西？！”

“别怕，”罗维诺一边按住了他的身体，一边在他的耳边低声道，“之前没用上的一个小玩具而已。”

那个冰凉的圆形物体被手指缓缓地推入他的穴中。明显感觉到异物的入侵，后穴敏感地收缩着，本应试图将它排挤出来，却只是愈发咬紧了。

“别……别弄进去了……太深了……”

罗维诺只是轻轻地咬他柔软的耳垂：“你一会儿会喜欢的。”

“不……别……”

在王耀的抗拒声中，费里西安诺已经不容抗拒地微微用力将它推入了王耀后穴深处。王耀不太适应地喘息了起来。后穴也不适应地收缩，内壁紧紧地包裹住了那个球状体。

两兄弟再一次分别舔舐起了他的胸口和小腹，王耀在被舔弄的快感中渐渐地开始适应起那个异物的存在。但它却忽然毫无征兆地就在王耀的体内一下子震动了起来。

“啊……”他毫无防备地被突如其来的快感惹得发出了一声呻吟。

王耀终于意识到了那是一个跳蛋。伴随着跳蛋在后穴内震动引发的快感，他的身体颤栗了起来，他忍不住低低地呻吟了起来：“唔……嗯……”

意大利双生子在这个时候又忽然停下了他们的动作。

王耀一边承受着体内震动带来的快感，几乎无力思考，一边努力从快感中抽离出一丝理智，纳罕着他们准备做什么。

跳蛋震动的频率突然猛地被提高。突如其来的剧烈震动带来的猝不及防的强烈快感，引发王耀一下子提高了嗓音的甜腻呻吟：“唔啊……”

他在这个时候听到了几乎轻不可闻的“咔嚓”一声。

“唔……别……别拍……啊……”过分剧烈的快感令他没有办法说出完整的请求话语。哪怕被蒙着眼睛，他也能猜到自己此刻在镜头里呈现出了怎样淫乱的场景。

肩上系着的披风没有解开，白色的上衣却大敞着，裸露出的大片白皙胸膛和小腹上留着浅粉色的吻痕和湿漉漉的印记，粉嫩的乳尖肿胀挺立着，腰上却还系着金色的腰带挂着佩剑。长裤被脱了下来，被绑成M字的双腿朝两侧大剌剌地张开着，光裸的屁股呈现出微微抬起的姿势，露出挺立了起来的性器和沾满了润滑剂有些狼藉的后穴穴口，长靴却还紧实地包裹着小腿肚。

“别……别拍了……唔……”

随着不断的轻微“咔嚓”声和后穴连续不断的猛烈震动，羞耻感与快感层层累积，他的性器越发挺立，前头慢慢地溢出体液，他用力地喘息着，企图压抑住自己黏腻的呻吟声。就在他感觉自己快要到达高潮的时候，他的性器却是忽然被人掐住了底端，即将迎来的高潮被一下子扼住了。

“不……”他的声音里带了一点哭腔，身体难耐地微微颤栗了起来。

有人拉着跳蛋的细线，慢慢地将那个震动着的玩意儿从他的后穴里往外抽。

“放手……唔……别……”他的后穴收缩着试图咬紧跳蛋以获得更多的快感，但是还是无法阻止它最终被抽了出来。跳蛋被拉出的时候，还带出了一大股后穴内体液和润滑剂混杂在一起的半透明液体。

“呜呜……”王耀听见自己低低的抽泣声。身体因为即将来临的高潮被突然打断，带来强烈快感的东西离开了而感到难受。小穴难耐地收缩着，企图得到什么东西充填满足。

“别急。”他听见费里西安诺的声音在耳边响起，因为身体还未完全散去的快感与高潮未能实现的难受而显得有些模糊，朦朦胧胧的听不真切，“考验王子的时间到了。”

没有等王耀完全意识到他在说什么，就有更大更硬并且带了温度的东西慢慢地挤入了后穴。

同时有什么东西轻柔地蹭在了他光裸的腰身上。——应该是被撩起的公主裙裙摆。

“啊……”王耀的嗓子里溢出一声心满意足的喟叹。后穴也立刻敏感地咬紧了刚刚顶入体内的性器。

待对方的性器缓慢而有力地完全顶入后，终于再一次得到满足的王耀用力地收缩后穴，同时忍不住轻轻地晃了晃自己的腰身：“嗯……动一动……”

“不行哦。”他听到费里西安诺的声音又一次响起，“你还没有说出这是谁呢。”

“……什么？”王耀几乎被快感完全占据的大脑迟缓地运转了起来。

“你还没有说出，现在进入了你的人是谁呢。”费里西安诺不慌不忙地重复了一遍。

“这……这我怎么猜的出来啊……”感觉自己完全被这两兄弟为难了的王耀再度轻微地摇晃起了腰身，希望对方可以被性事吸引走注意力，不要再停留在这个话题。

“区分公主不是王子的使命吗？”罗维诺在他的另一侧耳畔也开了口，“况且我们之前也做了这么多次，多少也该有些印象吧？”

——哪怕做的次数再多，他也没办法这样区别出一对双生子的性器吧？

“不……不行的……我分不出来的……”

“那看来小耀对这次饰演的角色还不够上心呢。”

“只能我们来让你更加熟悉这个角色了。”

“你们……想怎么样……”

“不够熟悉的话，多做几次自然就熟悉了吧。”

“不行……一会儿还要彩排……”

“小耀如果猜出来了的话，我们就提前结束这个环节。”

王耀知道自己如果不猜一个，只怕是不会这样轻易结束。他只能心头一横：“是……罗维诺……吗……”

系在他眼前的领结被解开了。

罗维诺将解开了的领结随意扔到了一边，轻轻地晃动腰身，性器在王耀的体内小幅度的摩擦内壁引发出快感：“没想到你还是能猜中的嘛。”

王耀在心头暗自松了一口气，只能说万幸他瞎猜还是猜中了。

费里西安诺亲吻了一下他的侧脸：“尽心尽责的王子，也理应得到奖励。”

他的手指揉弄着已经容纳了一根性器的后穴穴口，而后慢慢地探入手指小心翼翼地再度扩张起来。罗维诺配合地重新拿起一旁的润滑剂，再度在穴口淋了一些。

而后费里西安诺缓缓地抽出手指，将性器抵在穴口，缓缓地沉下腰，一点一点地顶入后穴。

尽管这已经不是他们三人第一次这样做了，但王耀还是感觉后穴同时吃下两人的性器相当的吃力。他深呼吸着努力放松自己的后穴，直到第二根性器也完全顶入了他的体内。但是依旧令他感觉有些胀痛。

意大利双生子同时开始慢慢地晃动腰身，先小幅度地磨蹭着内壁，直到后穴渐渐地放松，能够让他们流利地进出，王耀也适应地轻微摆动腰肌，示意他们加大动作，他们这才开始更加用力地同时朝后穴的深处顶弄起来。

费里西安诺还拿起了没有被关上的跳蛋，按在王耀的乳尖上，给他带来更多的快感。

王耀很快就在这种上下夹击的快感中射了出来。

意大利兄弟没有再更多的刁难他，在他的后穴因为高潮而猛烈收缩起来的时候，先后射在了他的体内，延续了他高潮时的快感。

草草收拾后走出更衣室的王耀只觉得双腿和腰肌都一阵酸软。

不过好在瓦尔加斯兄弟的公主裙装束完全吸引了大家的注意力，所以似乎并没有人注意到他有什么不对劲。

虽然他们在更衣室折腾了好一会儿，不过幸好没有人去更衣室找过他们……大概都是体谅意大利兄弟首次女装的心情？

“社长之前去更衣室叫你们了，然后说不管怎么敲门瓦尔加斯兄弟都不肯出来，只能等他们自己做好心理建设了。让我们其他任何人都不要过去影响他们做心理建设。不过任何男生穿这样的公主裙上台大概都需要一些勇气吧。”和他搭话的是这次剧本中男二担当的基尔伯特。

“……诶？”

——可他明明没有听到任何更衣室敲门之类的动静？

王耀下意识地望向正站在舞台边和道具组说些什么的弗朗西斯。似乎是感觉到了他的视线，弗朗西斯也随即望了过来，正对上他的目光。弗朗西斯那意味不明的眼神，让王耀不由得心头一跳。

王耀努力使自己冷静起来。就在他打算找剧本最后再看一遍，以准备即将开始的彩排时，他忽然被人抓住了胳膊。

——是道具组的安东尼奥。

没等王耀侧过脸转向他询问有什么事情，安东尼奥先一步快速地贴了过来。

他在王耀的耳边低声耳语道：“你在这里别动，我去拿一件新的披风过来。”不等王耀思考他这话的意思，他的后一句话几乎令王耀表情一变：“你的披风没有处理干净。”


End file.
